


Room Enough

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has a favorite place in the home that she shares with Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "window sill" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.

One of Angie’s favorite places in her new home is the broad windowsill in the library. It’s the perfect place to perch while she reads scripts, and to watch the sun rise before she leaves for an early shift at the Automat. 

As the mornings grow colder, Peggy sometimes slips silently into the room, also dressed for work, and wraps an arm around Angie’s shoulders.

One night, after Peggy pulls the curtains closed, and the windowsill becomes the place where they kiss for the first time, Angie is pleasantly surprised to find out that it has room enough for two.


End file.
